


The Mage's Curse

by ramenkuns



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, belly bulge, impregnation but not really?, sylvix - Freeform, trans felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenkuns/pseuds/ramenkuns
Summary: "He said I'll only be able to get rid of it if I help it through it's 'cycle' whatever that means.""Cycle, huh?" Felix repeats."Weird, right? I'm not sure what cycle it means."Felix suddenly seems irritated, "Sylvain are you going to address the real problem here?""Huh? Is having a weird alien thing on me not the problem!?"Felix walks up to him, Sylvain leans back nervously and Felix puts his foot on his dick. "Why the hell are you rock hard in a situation like this?"
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Mage's Curse

Felix munches on his dinner in the dining hall. He had been sitting along hoping no one would bother him, after a whole day of training with Dimitri he just wants a break from people. The smallest clunk from the other side of the table pings in his ears, oh god a person decided to join him. Felix swallows as his eyes drifted upwards, oh gee there he was, the prince himself, Dimitri.

"Hello, Felix," Dimitri welcomes. Felix looks back down at his food and takes another huge bite of the meat. "So, I heard you had your birthday a few days ago what did you do? Do you feel any different?"

"Why?" Felix grumbles then takes another bite.

"Felix, I know you don't like me but I'm trying to make conversation. The least we can do is try to be acquaintances."

"Says who?" Felix snaps. Dimitri scratches his head then sighs.

"Okay, well, I see you're not really in the talkative mood then," Dimitri says. Silence. "Look, Felix, I only came here because I haven't seen Sylvain all day. Have you?"

"Why is that my business?" Felix says bluntly.

"I mean. . . You guys are...y'know after all," Dimitri says. Felix's face shows a hint of red.

"Look, I don't know who told you that," Felix whispers angrily. "But just because we are doesn't mean I always know where he is."

"I was um joking but congratulations!" Dimitri says. Felix scowls at him. "Anyway, so you don't know where he is?"

"No. Why are you bothering me about this?"

"I just needed some advice from him."

"You need advice from Sylvain? Don't make me laugh."

"Well, that would be something new from you."

". . ."

"Anyway, I really do need his advice on some lancing moves."

"Right."

Suddenly, the sound of running shoes came tapping towards Felix and Dimitri. The two look over to see Annette and Mercedes, Annette panicking and nearly sweating.

"Guys! Guys! Oh man we really messed up oh man," Annette cries.

"Huh? What happened?" Dimitri asks.

"So, um-" Anette starts. "Oh it's just so bad I can't even think!"

"Here, I'll explain," Mercedes says. "So we went out with Sylvain into town but on the way back we ran into some dark mages and Sylvain said he would fend them off while Annette and I escaped."

"But you both know magic," Dimitri says.

"Well, duh," Annette says. "But he said he wanted to have a cool story to tell everyone later." Felix sighs. "But we have no idea if he's ok now! And he said if there was any problem to come find Felix."

Felix chokes on his drink then coughs. "Me? Why?" Annette and Mercedes exchange looks then shrug. Felix sighs “What a nuisance." He stands up and picks up his tray. He asks Annette and Mercedes where he should head to, they tell him to the north of Garreg Mach, he nods then takes his leave. "Maybe you two can keep him off my back," he says as he gestures to Dimitri and leaves.

"Wow, he really doesn't like you," Mercedes says.

"I know," Dimitri sighs.

***

 _Shuck. Shuck. Shuck._ Felix makes his way through the grass, it's a little chilly out but it's not enough to warrant a jacket. Felix keeps a hand on his sword, knowing there's mages about he was on edge. As he takes in his surroundings, he sees no indication of a battle or Sylvain himself actually. He pauses for a moment, listening. The wind gently blows his hair and whistles in his ears, the air is cold and stale, and he feels no disturbances. Felix rubs his fingers on his forehead and sighs. "Alright," he shouts. "If this is some kind of prank Sylvain it's not funny." He says this in his usual monotonous tone but really anyone could have sensed the undertone of worry. Felix gets no response and deeply inhales then exhales. This truly felt like a waste of time. He continues on through the field, just the sound of grass crunching under his feet.

As Felix passes a heavy patch of woods, he hears a bush rustling violently. He unsheathes his sword and begins to approach the bush quietly. He moves the bush out of the way to see past it and readies his sword. "What the-" Felix says. And there, on the ground, was Sylvain wrestling with, well, something that was on his back and wrapping around him.

"Get OFF of me!" Sylvain yells as he slams his back on the ground. Felix couldn't see the source of what was on his back but hears a gross squelching noise every time Sylvain slams himself down and slimy pink tentacles wrapped around him. Seeing Sylvain in such a... profound position, legs open, tied up and grunting sure did make Felix feel _something_.

"Sylvain?" Felix finally says. Sylvain immediately stops writhing on the ground and sits up.

"Felix!" Sylvain nearly cheers. He clears his throat and starts punching the gelatinous thing. It seemed like this thing was continuously moving. Felix looks down and sees a very obvious crease in Sylvain's pants but he quickly turns his head and sheaths his sword. "I see Annette and Mercy got to you, huh?" Sylvain jokes but he's obviously frustrated with the slimy thing on him as he keeps punching.

"Uh huh." Felix looks back down at Sylvain.

"You're probably wondering what this is huh?" Sylvain chuckles.

"Not really, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," Felix says, but he's very interested.

"Well, you see, I ran into some dark mages-"

"Yes, I was told."

"Well I beat them but as one retreated, he put this stupid thing on me." Sylvain pokes the slimy creature. "He said I'll only be able to get rid of it if I help it through it's 'cycle' whatever that means." Speaking of battles, Felix didn't even notice Sylvain's lance next to him until now.

"Cycle, huh?" Felix repeats.

"Weird, right? I'm not sure what cycle it means."

Felix suddenly seems irritated, "Sylvain are you going to address the real problem here?"

"Huh? Is having a weird alien thing on me not the problem!?"

Felix walks up to him, Sylvain leans back nervously and Felix puts his foot on his dick. "Why the hell are you rock hard in a situation like this?"

"O-oh I guess I am," Sylvain says nervously. "I mean I was so busy trying to get this thing off I guess I ignored it."

"You ignored your boner?"

"... Yes?"

"Unbelievable." Felix takes his foot off Sylvain's dick then turns his back towards him. "I come out here worried you could be gone or dying and your just covered in slime with a boner."

"Felix, I'm sorry," Sylvain cries. "Please don't be mad!"

"Whatever." Sylvain knew that tone, disappointed but a little flustered. Felix turns back around and sees that this thing is actually _pulsing_ , it's kind of gross. Felix's eyes narrow. "Well, I can try to cut it off your back, I suppose."

"Oh, thank you, FeFe!" Sylvain nearly wails. Sylvain stands up, suddenly Felix can see just how wrapped around Sylvain's legs this thing is especially around _there_. Sylvain turns his back to Felix, not even noticing he was staring. Felix shakes his head then unsheathes his sword again.

"Sylvain, there's - there's something inside of this thing," Felix says disgusted.

"Huh!? Like what?" Sylvain asks. Felix gets a bit closer and pokes the pink gelatin again, it pulsates as he stares at the white things inside of it.

"Eggs?"

"Eggs!?"

"That's what I said," Felix says. "It's eggs or what seems like them."

"That makes everything WORSE. Now I have unborn kids on my back!?"

"I think you're being dramatic. . ."

Sylvain puts his head in his hands. "I'm DOOMED."

"I mean I can still cut it off," Felix says.

"Well, I'm actually afraid that'll do more harm than good," Sylvain confesses as he faces Felix.

"What? Think I'm not skilled enough, Sylvain?"

"Huh? No! I would never think that!" Sylvain feels a pierce through his soul as Felix glares at him. Felix puts his sword away.

"So, now what?"

"I mean... what if the cycle means getting rid of these eggs?"

"Okay, and how do we do that?"

"I'm not sure but I'm getting pretty lightheaded," Sylvain says. Felix glances down and sees his boner is still there. He folds his arms. "Wait, Felix, ever since this thing got attached to me I got this little voice in my head."

"What?"

"Yeah, I've been ignoring it with all my wrestling but maybe I should listen this time."

"Are you saying it's talking to you?"

"Yes...?" Felix sighs and rubs his head.

"Fine what does the pink egg sac thing say?" Sylvain closes his eyes for a moment. He nods and agrees to himself. Felix watches as he suddenly starts turning red and reaching for his crotch. "Whoa! Sylvain!" Felix shakes him, knocking Sylvain out of his little trance.

"S-sorry, the thoughts it's putting in my head, I almost lost control of myself."

"Yeah I see that. What could it possibly have said?"

"Well it says to complete the cycle I need to put its eggs in a human who can fertilize and then it'll rot off of me and it's little slime babies will go back to the big slime somewhere." Felix stares at Sylvain, arms still folded and very surprised.

"A human who can fertilize huh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I mean I could go get-" As Felix starts to turn away Sylvain grabs his wrist tightly. "Sylvain, you're holding me really tight."

"I want you," Sylvain says, his huge puppy dog eyes suddenly seem to fill with lust. "Please, Felix, you're the only one I truly love and can experience this with." Felix snatches his arm away from Sylvain and looks at him very confused. He contemplates for a moment, but his biggest question is _how the hell does he get stuck in situations like this?_ He stares into Sylvain's eyes; they weren't the usual pitiful look but like a look of _I need you._ Felix looks away then looks back turning beet red.

"F-Fine," Felix agrees.

"Really!?" Sylvain says excitedly.

"Y-Yes," Felix says. He can't let Sylvain know he actually feels severely turned on, not yet at least. Ever since arriving and seeing Sylvain struggling his pussy has been throbbing for _him_. "But don't ever fight mages all by yourself again."

"You got it, Felix," Sylvain says softly as he pulls Felix in for a kiss. Even though they had just started kissing, Sylvain was already ready for roughness. Sylvain kisses Felix deeply, making sure his tongue is dancing around Felix's. Felix moans surprised by the force and Sylvain gripping his hair like he's clinging on for dear life. Felix pulls away, "Wow you're really eager," he says.

"It feels like I can't control it," Sylvain pants, he sure did start panting pretty fast.

"Sylvain, you're acting like you're in a heat cycle like some animal," Felix teases.

"I am," Sylvain says before he switches his and Felix's standing positions then pushes him against a tree. "I need you so badly, Felix. I need you." Sylvain plants kisses up and down Felix's neck making him grow warm. "I need you. I want to put my eggs in you," Sylvain pants as he licks Felix's neck and starts undoing his clothes. Definitely not something Felix ever thought he would hear his boyfriend say, maybe this thing really was controlling him to a point. Sylvain nearly tears Felix's vest off and then his shirt, tossing them on the ground. The two kiss passionately and slowly, groaning and moaning as they descended to the grass. Felix put his arms down to brace himself against the ground as Sylvain towers over him and begins kissing from his neck down to his chest.

Felix lays down flat on the ground and lays an arm over his face, feeling the sensations of Sylvain's soft, firm lips go up and down his torso. _Oh how the feeling felt._ With every kiss he feels another throb. Sylvain bites at his neck then kisses his lips again. Felix's legs rise in response as he moans. Sylvain drifts his hands slowly down his boyfriend's torso while keeping them locked in a kiss. Felix moans as his legs scrunch up, the two of them tangled together, one of Felix's legs being in between Sylvain's legs. Sylvain pulls away then takes his shirt and vest off quickly, he pants before coming back down on Felix. He begins biting at his right ear and grinding against Felix's leg. "Felix, ah," he pants "Oh, Felix hah ah!" The pink slime began to swirl around Felix, the first tentacle enters his mouth as he gags he also moans at the feeling being so deep in his throat. He lets out a loud moan as a tentacle enters his pants and begins rubbing his clit, his legs begin twitching as his toes curl. It's fast rubbing but not too fast, just the right speed and directions. Sylvain sits back up; he looks down at Felix as the tentacles take his wrists and hold him down. Felix looks up at him seeing his eyes have turned the pink of the slime, it really was some weird connection between the two. Sylvain began pulling Felix's pants down seeing the tentacle rubbing his clit. He places his hand against the walls of his pussy and rubs with all five fingers. Felix lets out a garbled moan and struggles against the tentacles holding his wrists. For moments he lets Felix's vagina lubricate itself, until it's nice and wet. Sylvain rubs his fingers in it then licks them, almost gagging himself. "It tastes so good. **_So good._** " Sylvain pauses for a moment. "Ah, good thing I always carry this," he says as he reaches in his pocket and gets out a tiny bottle of lube. Felix wants to ask why he does that but the tentacle pulsates into him harder and rubs his clit faster. Sylvain takes Felix's pants completely off and tosses them aside. He then holds down Felix's leg and begins humping it through his clothes. "I need to Felix. I need to be in you. I need it, I need it!" Sylvain says as he rubs against his lover's leg. The tentacles grab Felix's ankles and Sylvain adjusts so Felix is spread wide apart. Out in the open. "God, just looking at you Felix, you're so beautiful hah ah. So so beautiful," Sylvain purrs as he humps faster. The tentacles start playing with his own nipples and Sylvain lets out a loud moan. Sylvain leans forward bracing himself with his hand on Felix's waist. "I can’t take it anymore, I can't, fuck fuck," Sylvain gasps. He unzips his pants and tosses them with Felix's. 

The tentacle pulls out of Felix's mouth and he coughs, "Fucking hell," he chokes. His back arches as the tentacle rubbing his clit goes so fast it could be a vibrator, he lets out a loud moan and then a loud groan. "Fuck fuck Sylvain please, please," Felix begs, something he doesn't usually do. Felix watches as Sylvain pours some lube on his fingers then inserts them into Felix. He sighs heavily, the stimulation was too much for how many limbs he couldn't use. The tentacle rubbing his clit backs off and stops, leaving Felix a gasping mess as Sylvain slowly thrusts two fingers into him. He curls his fingers and Felix gasps and twitches trying to get out of the tentacles. "Fuck! Just fucking put in already or something!"

"You go it, kitten," Sylvain says seductively. He takes his fingers out and Felix watches as a tentacle inserts itself into him, his legs twitch and he squirms, the feeling was so strange so wet but something about the texture was pleasuring at the same time. Sylvain lowers his head, the tentacle between his legs pumping into Felix, and starts licking and sucking Felix's clit. Felix tries to hold back a scream of pleasure by biting his lip, but then a tentacle goes back into his throat, throbbing. Sylvain continues licking his pussy and sucking on it roughly. "Wow you've grown since last time I guess the hormones work really good," Sylvain says as he slowly licks the top of Felix's clit. Felix muffles a groan. The tentacle leaves his mouth and he coughs again, but this time after he recovers from it he sees Sylvain taking a seat on his torso. "Mind taking care of this for me?" Sylvain teases as he pumps his cock.

"I h-hate you for saying it like that," Felix gasps. "But yes, pl- ah! Please!" Sylvain smirks as he arches himself over Felix's head, his dick hanging down. He lowers his until he feels Felix's mouth wrapping itself around his dick. Sylvain groans loudly, bracing himself against the ground.

"Sh-shit!" Sylvain says shakily. "Fuck, Felix, fuck!" He slowly starts thrusting his cock into Felix's mouth. Felix has been waiting for this this whole time, some part of Sylvain being inside of him. Suddenly he lets out a muffled yelp as the tentacle returns to rubbing his clit as the other tentacle goes deeper in him. He feels the wet yet firm, slimy tentacle hit his g spot and he groans loudly as tears come to his eyes. He closes them and tries focusing on Sylvain thrusting into him. But just when he was getting into the rhythm, he groans so loudly it's a muffled scream. He feels them, the eggs. Felix groans and moans as he feels the sensations of the eggs entering him, gliding past his G-Spot every time and even hitting his A-Spot as he moans and moans. "Felix, ah, Felix!" Sylvain cries as he thrusts harder into Felix's throat. Tentacles start rubbing his nipples and he gasps for air "Felix nngh! Ah! Fuck me fuck me! I l-love you fuck!" Felix can't say it but he feels the same way. the tentacles move his legs to be bent back near his head and begin pumping the eggs as deep as they can go and quickly. "I-I can feel the same pleasure it's feeling," Sylvain gasps. "I-It feels so good to be inside you please, please take my eggs. Goddess, please!" He thrusts harder into Felix's mouth, the egg pumping and clit rubbing keep up with him. "Felix, ah, Felix! I'm gonna- ah - I'm gonna-!" Sylvain lets out a loud yelp of Felix's name as he cums in Felix's mouth. Felix's back arches as the last of the eggs are pumped into him, his stomach bulging as he squirts. The tentacle pulls out of him and the other stops rubbing his clit, the eggs come flowing backout of him as his stomach deflates. Sylvain climbs off of Felix and lays next to him gasping.

Like magic, the eggs dissipate and so does the tentacle creature on Sylvain's back. Sylvain shakes his head "Whoa," he says. "That was really intense." Sylvain looks at Felix who is still recovering from all of that.

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean to be so rough," Sylvain apologizes.

"Yeah yeah, let's get back to everyone. Put some clothes on."

The two slip their clothes on, now covered in dirt, and head back to Garreg Mach. Felix pulls Sylvain down so he can whisper in his ear. "Let's do that again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> I could not stop thinking about this for like a week. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! My NSFW twitter is @gummygoos but I tweet my fics on my main which is probably the account you found this fic from! Anyway, enjoy my over dramatic Sylvain.


End file.
